


May the Force be With You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I’m a Star Wars fans like HUGE. And I am head over heels for Rob Benedict who is also a big Star Wars geek too, witch is mega freaking attractive to me. Can I have a fic when he comes home and I make awesome Star Wars themed cookies and we have a marathon. Just not the prequels. Maybe the animated tv show since that kicks assA/N: I probably could have gone overboard with this…but I wanted to keep it short and cute :) Also, I’ve never been able to watch the tv series because Anakin hates it. Lilith enjoys it, but prefers TFA. Anakin prefers the original trilogy.





	May the Force be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I’m a Star Wars fans like HUGE. And I am head over heels for Rob Benedict who is also a big Star Wars geek too, witch is mega freaking attractive to me. Can I have a fic when he comes home and I make awesome Star Wars themed cookies and we have a marathon. Just not the prequels. Maybe the animated tv show since that kicks ass  
> A/N: I probably could have gone overboard with this…but I wanted to keep it short and cute :) Also, I’ve never been able to watch the tv series because Anakin hates it. Lilith enjoys it, but prefers TFA. Anakin prefers the original trilogy.

Humming, you iced one of the last Wookie cookies. Smiling at your work, you ran to the oven when the timer came off. Your Death Star cookies were done, and now you had to put the light saber cookies in. You carried the cookie sheet to where you had the rack set up for them to dry. Gently, you moved them from the sheet, to the rack.

You’d set the sheet down when you heard keys in the door. Running to the front door, you greeted your husband with a hug. “Welcome home, hunny.” You grinned.

“Something smells _awesome_ in here.” He smiled, pecking your lips.

Taking his hand, you led him to the living room. “You’ve been working hard, so…we’re having a Star Wars marathon!” You had pulled out the original trilogy, the newest one, and broke out your light sabers. Yours was red, his was blue. They were set up on the entertainment center in front of the television.

He hugged you tight. “I’m so lucky.”

“There’s more!” You beamed, loving how his eyes glimmered with enjoyment already. You made him follow you to the kitchen. “Home made cookies! I made a bunch of different shapes. We have Wookies, Yoda, the Death Star, the light sabers are in the oven, and then I got stuff to make some Jedi mind trick shots, and Jedi knight cocktails.” You loved baking, Star Wars, and Rob. It made sense to combine them.

“You really went all out.” He chuckled.

You nodded. “So, you go take a hot shower, get comfortable, and let me finish this up, okay?” He cupped your face and kissed you gently. “Don’t distract me.” You teased.

He laughed. “I’m going, I’m going.” You watched him walk away down the hall, biting your lip. Even after being together for what seemed like ages, you never got tired of watching him walk away.

Half an hour later, you had the cookies piled on one platter, a couple drinks, and a Yoda pizza on the counter. Pulling off your apron, you hung it up and turned just in time to see Rob walk in. He’d opted to wear his Star Wars lounge pants, a plain white shirt, and his Jedi robe. You were in your Chewbacca nightgown, which looked more like a mini dress.

“I love that dress.” Rob told you, his arms wrapping around your waist. “You’re _the_ sexiest Wookie that I have ever seen.” You cracked up.

“Well, aside from Obi-Wan….you’d have to be the sexiest _Jedi_ I’ve ever seen.” You teased, sticking your tongue out at him. “Go set up the movie, and I’ll cut us some pizza.” He turned and went into the living room, his robe moving behind him. It had been his Christmas present two years prior. Money well spent.

Walking into the living room, you had the drinks in one hand, and the plates balanced on your other arm. Perks of having been a waitress for a few years in high school. “Here you go.” You smiled, setting down everything. You sat down, your ankles crossed over his lap.

“Can you imagine knowing that your wife kissed her _brother_ like that? I mean, looking at her…and that coming to mind?” Rob shuddered, making you chuckle.

Nodding, you had to admit, that would suck. “I’m not sure which is worse. Seeing them kiss like that, or her being so calm about it later on. It’s like she didn’t care that she lip locked her brother.” You shook your head, taking a sip of your drink.

“Good thing you’re an only child.” He nudged you playfully.

You gasped, acting offended. “Are you trying to say you think I’d kiss my brother?” You pushed his knee with your foot.

He shrugged, egging you on. “If he looked like Harrison Ford, maybe.”

“Meh. Not enough facial hair for my liking.” You grinned, moving to your knees. Sitting across his lap, you put your head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I know.” You both laughed, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
